Bow Street Runners
Founded by Henry Fielding, the Bow Street Runners were London's first professional police, replacing the for-hire "thief-takers". The Runners were active throughout Great Britain, working towards arresting offenders rather than patrolling for street crime. Although they started with just eight members, they were the guiding force for modern police agencies. Battle vs. Texas Rangers (by CuchulainSetanta) In a typical Western town, 5 Texas Rangers stroll down the street outside a saloon/hotel. In front of them, 5 Bow Street Runners approach. The two teams stop in front of the saloon, glaring at each other. Suddenly, one of the Runners reaches for his pocket pistol, but before he can draw, one of the Rangers draws and fires his Colt Peacemaker (5-4). The two teams draw their weapons, with one of the Runners taking out a Ranger with his blunderbuss (4-4). The first Ranger takes him out before he can reload, and the remaining Brits make for the saloon, pursued by the Rangers (4-3). Two of the Runners head upstairs while the third takes cover behind the bar. As the Rangers enter, he fires his pocket pistol, taking out one of them (3-3). An older Ranger takes aim with his Remington Model 11, and takes out the Runner behind the bar (3-2). He motions for his partners to follow him upstairs. As the Rangers come to the upstairs bedrooms, they hear activity in one. The Ranger leader motions for one of his men to check it out. He opens the door and steps inside, only for a mantrap to slam closed on his leg. He screams in pain, signaling a Runner to emerge from hiding and shoot him with a blunderbuss (2-2). Another Ranger armed with a Peacemaker enters and shoots the man who killed his friend (2-1). As he searches the area, the final Runner emerges and cracks him over the head with a truncheon (1-1). The Ranger leader enters, sees what has happened, and takes aim with his shotgun. Before he can fire, however, the Runner leader strikes him, knocking him to the floor, and kicks the gun away. Getting back up, the Ranger draws his blackjack, and gets ready to duel. The two men clash with their weapons, but the Runner begins to get the upper hand. He knocks the blackjack out of the Ranger's hand, and walks forward, holding his truncheon high. Before he strikes, the Ranger takes out a lariat and expertly strings him up. Retrieving his shotgun, the Ranger comes back and shoots the bound Runner in the head (1-0). Looking down at his dead enemy, the Ranger tilts his hat and walks off. Winner: Texas Rangers Expert's Opinion The Texas Rangers prevailed due to substantially more advanced weaponry with greater range, power, accuracy, and reload time. The Runners fell short since their equipment was outdated in comparison. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Oprichniki (by Octavius232) Bow Street Runners: Oprichnina: The battle begins when the Oprichniks walk into a fancy building to see 5 Bow Street Runners one of them shouts "Hey!" and points his gun at one. The Oprichnik points back. The Bow Street Runner shoots him. The Oprichniks run up stairs and hide in a room. The Bow Street Runners follow. One knocks on the door and the Oprichniks slam it open and open fire hitting one. A Bow Street Runner hits an Oprichnik in the stomach with his Truncheon. He cries out and stabs him with his Dagger. The Oprichniks run out and one runs into the Man Trap. The Bow Street Runners catchup with them and one shoots one with a Pocket Pistol. An Oprichnik corners a Bow Street Runner and stabs him in above the groin area. He collapses and dies. A Bow Street Runner runs up to him and starts beating him with a Truncheon. The two Oprichniks run into a balcony. One Oprichnik throws a Bow Street Runner off the balcony killing him. But the other shoots one of the Oprichnik with his Blunderbuss. The other Oprichnik punches him in the gut and runs. He hides behind a door. The Bow Street Runner catches up. The Oprichnik comes out with his Chekan Warpick but misses the Bow Street Runner. The Oprichnik continues to run. The Bow Street Runner aims at him with his Blunderbuss. He shoots him in the back. He screams and falls down. The Bow Street Runner makes sure hes dead the Bow Street Runner beats him with the Truncheon to be sure. Winner:Bow Street Runners Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors